You Belong To Me
by AmandaTheVampireLove
Summary: Just a short little songfic thing with the song 'Every Breath You Take' which I firmly believe is the epitome of Jackson Rippner...


**_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you _**

Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you

Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but its you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please...

Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every breath you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you

I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you...

* * *

Jackson Rippner— Assassination manager, newly promoted.

_3 a.m._

Jackson didn't even like eggs.

A song was playing softly on the radio in his nearly empty apartment that he was currently residing in. He stared coldly at the plate of scrambled eggs before him, trying to convince himself that he hadn't made them for the reason that he had. Jackson wasn't a man to be emotional— Jackson was a man to be possessive.

Of course, dear old Jack had to pose a question to himself every once in a while. When did you cross the line from possession to obsession?

No one had made Jackson cross that line before. He had watched countless people, killed countless families— and here he was, eating scrambled eggs at an extremely ungodly hour, wondering if Lisa Reisert still thought about him.

His escape had been easy. When you work for as big of an organization as he did, there wasn't a chance that someone so valuable an asset as himself could possibly remain behind bars for more than three hours without being 'liberated'. He had, of course, let Lisa know of his escape soon after.

_Every breath you take… _

Jackson had taken up an old hobby of his. Watching Lisa.

He had never had an adversary _so strange for him to use that word in his contemplations, when he would never have even chalked one of his previous 'jobs' up to a person, let alone a worthy enemy_ who could measure up to him like Lisa did. For ever cruel act, she had one just as equally reprehensible. He had finally found someone who could match up to him, and… he had allowed her to stab him through the neck with a pen and shoot him.

Nice move Jack.

_I'll be watching you… _

Lisa looked over her shoulder sometimes, and he knew what she was thinking about. Sometimes, Lisa looked over her shoulder with a bit of regret, and he could only wonder what she was thinking of. Could it be that, even though the chaos, and the hatred, and the murderous rage (for Jackson knew he would have killed Lisa, had he gotten the chance in her house) that she felt the same static spark of attraction that he had felt?

_Oh can't you see, you belong to me? _

Jackson couldn't understand how Lisa could even continue on in her life without seeing him. Sometimes, he heard her whisper his name when she slept. Sometimes, he was sure he whispered hers.

He stared coolly down at the plate of eggs, now cold from sitting out while he reflected on his inner thoughts. He wasn't emotionally attached to Lisa, because assassination managers were more intelligent than to get attached to one of their 'jobs'. So why was Jackson Rippner staring down at a plate of eggs, wondering if Lisa was doing the same?

_How my poor heart aches… _

He had a malady with no cure, and a obsession that he hadn't fulfilled. Was there only one was to resolve this inner thoughts and torments?

_Every smile you fake— I'll be watching you… _

She wasn't happy either, if that was anything that could possibly placate Jackson. For some reason, Lisa was just as miserable as he was. Were they forever doomed, loathed enemies who cannot live without each other's rage warming the other? Hatred often turned to passion.

Jackson wanted to fix this.

He stood, raking his eggs into the trash can, and grabbing a jacket as he exited the door.

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace… _

There was, of course, only one solution to the problem. He was just going to have to take Lisa. He had told her once that he would, now hadn't he? He kept a steady stride to her house, looking in the window.

Lisa was crying over a plate of eggs. A wicked smile curved over Jackson's lips.

Their attraction was completely and utterly unreasonable and irresponsible. The victim and the man who had tried to kill her. The man and the woman who had shared a drink.

You were never supposed to get attached to a target.

Jackson never did play by the rules.

_I'll be watching you… _

He entered into the house, and Lisa looked up. A smile curved once more over Jackson's lips from the fact that she didn't run. Remembering the song that was playing earlier on the radio, he hummed the tune for a moment, before singing sinisterly and softly to Lisa, who's eyes were wide with fear and anticipation:

_"You belong to me…" _

* * *

AN: Yeah... that was short and strange. I'll admit it. I'm a psycho-crazy-ish person... XD Anyways, review please? Much love, and you can tell me it was crazy/sucky. I know it was XD It was just a short thing that I wrote at school because I had freetime! 


End file.
